


hey lover!

by kainnuendo



Series: disgustingly cheesy boyfriends [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Kaisoo Day 2k21, Kyungsoo and Jongin love each other very much, M/M, alternative universe, random bl actor cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainnuendo/pseuds/kainnuendo
Summary: non-chronological drabbles of established!kaisoo crammed into one very cheesy, very self-indulgent fic sequel.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: disgustingly cheesy boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105244
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	hey lover!

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one sitting idk how THIS happened but it did. managed to write my first fic of 2021. bless up. also yes there will be mistakes (which i will hopefully edit later). yes it's fully in lowercase because!! Consistency!! is key.
> 
> title is taken from this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwyzBdBJAH0=) by daughters of eve (but i was listening to the [wabie's cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4HFNKPzBRw))
> 
> this one is for all the stinky kaisooists out there. hope you enjoy!

**i**

jongin barely registers the sounds of feet shuffling across the floor until he notices a pair of arms snaking around his waist and a couple of fingers lightly tugging the band of his pyjamas pants.

“morning,” kyungsoo’s soft voice fills the quiet kitchen, which is then followed by a loud yawn as the smaller man presses his cheek against his back. 

typically, kyungsoo is the one to wake up earlier than him, but their last night rendezvous had worn the smaller man out that he ended up sleeping like a dead man after they were finished.

the cup of coffee that he’s making is his form of apology towards kyungsoo for yesterday, although he knows that he enjoyed it as much as he did.

he turns around in the man’s hold to plant a kiss on his cheek. kyungsoo pouts at that and puckers his lips. his eyes are still half-closed, and he looks like he’s about to fall asleep again at any second from the way he keeps blinking to keep himself awake. the sight pulls a fond chuckle out of him, and he bends down to kiss him fully, earning a satisfied hum from the man. 

“morning, baby.” 

it’s utterly surreal, he thinks, that he gets to call him _baby_ since they’re no longer _just_ roommates slash friends now. it’s been a few months since they confessed to each other, and, as cheesy as this sounds, every moment that he has spent with kyungsoo is filled with nothing but adoration, love, and happiness. 

the man makes it so incredibly easy to love, and makes him feel equally loved as well.

kyungsoo smiles then, leaning up to steal another kiss, and inadvertently, his breath.

he’s adorable when he has just woken up, which is something he’s always noticed and known, of course.

the way his hair sticks up in different directions and how he basically melts into a puddle in jongin’s warm embrace, rubbing himself against him like a clingy kitten. he’s wearing his university t-shirt again. at this point he considers the shirt to be his boyfriend’s because he wears it all the time. not that he minds, of course, as the sight of kyungsoo in his clothes makes him feel all sorts of things at once. 

these are just the little things that jongin finds endearing, basking in the love that kyungsoo showers with through his clinginess and soft touches. 

“for you,” he hands kyungsoo a cup. the words ‘mr. right’ are printed on the cup, while the one he’s holding says ‘mr. always right’. it was a gift from kyungsoo’s co-worker, chanyeol, which was meant as a joke, but they ended up using them all the time. 

“hmm, smells good.” the smaller man comments, nose wrinkling as he takes a whiff before taking a small sip. “i told you getting the coffee machine was a good idea.”

“you know i prefer homemade dripped coffee, but yeah, this is good too. saves a lot of time. also you asked for either this or a puppy. i had to make a choice.” 

“you’re just too fancy for someone who ends up spilling their coffee anyway. and i still think we should’ve gotten a puppy.” 

jongin laughs at the light jab, placing his cup down and reaching around to pinch his boyfriend’s butt. he lets out a surprised noise when he finds himself touching soft bare skin instead of the cotton material of boxer briefs that he was expecting.

kyungsoo seems to notice his surprise. his smile slowly forms into a teasing smirk, just a tiny curl of his lips, but there’s still the characteristic bashfulness that he possesses from the way his cheeks redden almost instantly. another trait of kyungsoo that he finds to be incredibly endearing.

he takes a sharp intake of air, hiding his face in kyungsoo’s neck while his other hand slowly moves even lower, leaving a wave of heat with every touch. he hears his boyfriend giggling shyly from the action at first, but then is soon moaning quietly under his breath. by the time his hand reaches the place he’s become all too familiar with, kyungsoo seems more awake though still a bit sleepy, and he appears ready to go back to bed with him.

“are you tired? wanna go back to bed?” he whispers into the skin, nibbling slightly. 

the man raises his arms then, biting his lip. “carry me?”

he does not even hesitate, immediately taking the cup out of his boyfriend’s hand to place it elsewhere before using all of his strength to sweep the man off his feet. it has always been obvious that his boyfriend loves being held and pampered, and most definitely has a thing for being manhandled by someone bigger than him. being the whipped man that he is, he is more than willing to indulge and spoil him rotten. 

kyungsoo quickly latches onto him, legs wrapping around his waist while his arms wind up to his neck, fingers playing with his hair as he leaves small kisses on every exposed skin that he finds like a starved man. 

he curses under his breath when his foot bumps into the leg of their dining table. kyungsoo’s carefree laughter bounces off the walls and follows them as they make their way towards the bedroom.

the cups of coffee are left cold on the kitchen counter.

(hey didn’t end up doing anything as they fell back into slumber, with kyungsoo's head resting on jongin's arm like usual.)

**ii**

“why are you looking for beds?” chris asks, peering over his shoulder. the man’s eyes are wide in horror. “oh, god. you and your boyfriend broke the bed?”

jongin chokes out a laugh, nudging the man with his elbow. 

he knows he should be working right now but he finds himself preoccupied with his phone, his finger swiftly scrolling down the bed section of an online furniture store. him and kyungsoo are both into decorating at the moment, having moved to a new apartment recently. kyungsoo prefers to go to ikea or physical furniture stores, but he figures that there’s no harm in checking out what designs and types of bed that are being offered. it’s also a good thing that they both have very similar tastes, often going for more minimalist designs with dark tones. 

in all honesty, he never would have guessed that he would enjoy domestic life so much, since he was used to living like a bachelor, but perhaps it’s because he’s with kyungsoo that everything seems a lot more fun. 

he pushes chris lightly when the man continues to peer at his screen, purposely being nosy to annoy him. 

“no! i’ve just been thinking about getting a bigger one.”

he sees his co-worker pausing, eyes squinting as if he’s thinking hard about something before nodding in understanding. chris had recently transferred from the taiwanese branch, but his korean is surprisingly better than some of his other foreign co-workers. 

it’s one of the reasons why they became friends during his last trip to taipei. 

well, other than the fact that the man is an openly bisexual man like himself as well.

“you must really like him.”

“oh? where did that come from?” 

“you were happy before but now… a lot happier,” chris makes a vague gesture with his hand. he sounds serious, even though he has a large smile on his face. “your face glows. when you talk about him. people say i do that when i talk about jake.”

he blushes at that, shaking his head. it’s not like that his friend is wrong. he _is_ happier, now that he gets to touch and kiss kyungsoo the way he has always wanted to, but it is embarrassing to be called out for it. it’s not like he can help it, really. he wears his heart on his sleeve. he’s the type to shout his love, if he could, and if it’s about kyungsoo, he honestly believes that he would.

“i like him a lot, yeah.” 

“he must really like you too.”

all of a sudden, a text comes in, startling them both: **_jongin <3 spicy or sweet for dinner? i’m at the mart rn_** _._ he doesn’t even manage to reply when another text pops in, **_u know what let’s just go for both cuz i’m feeling a lil adventurous >;) lmao see u at home x _**

he grins down at his phone, ignoring his friend’s knowing look.

“he does. he makes sure i know it every day too.” 

**iii**

jongin is all smiles when he opens the door and is immediately greeted by the sight of his nephew and niece. 

“uncle!” they scream and scurry inside. he crouches down and opens his arms for a hug, but he’s more than taken aback when they run right past him as if he doesn’t exist. when he looks back, he sees a giggling kyungsoo on the floor, arms full of the two kids. 

“it’s been a while, yeah? you’ve gotten so big!” kyungsoo says, patting raeon’s head gently. “and you’ve gotten so pretty.” he turns to rahee, brushing a strand of hair out of her small face. she responds back with a shy smile, cheeks going red. his boyfriend throws a glance at him over their shoulders, not bothering to hide the smugness in his grin. the man always teases him for being bullied by his own nephew and niece. 

he walks over to them and lifts raeon up sideways, tucking him under his armpit. the little boy lets out a loud squeal before bursting into fits of giggles. “hey! you don’t even wanna hug me?” he says, tickling his nephew. 

“we see you all the time!” rahee replies instead, laughing along, as she clings onto his leg. he wants to reply ‘ _but you also see kyungsoo all the time!’_ but decides to keep his mouth shut. “pretty uncle is warm. he also smells nice.” 

ever since he introduced kyungsoo to his family, the kids had called him ‘pretty uncle’, and somehow, the nickname stuck until now. jongin doesn’t even feel the need to correct them because, well, they’re not wrong. 

he gasps dramatically, walking the kids to the couch in their living room.

“so you’re saying you would choose pretty uncle over me? and that i _stink_?” 

kyungsoo laughs at that, dusting off his pants as he stands up. 

“are you two hungry? i’ll make some food.” 

the kids loudly cheer at that.

the smaller man laughs at the reaction as he makes way to the kitchen. meanwhile, he’s fallen down onto the couch. rahee has started climbing his back while he grips onto raeon who keeps trying to wrestle with him.

“why weren’t you two _this_ happy whenever i cooked?”

“always salty!” raeon says, crinkling his nose.

“hey!” 

“you have to stop setting yourself up!” his boyfriend yells from the kitchen, giggling still.

he pointedly ignores kyungsoo, and grabs the two kids to wrestle with them. even though he acts all annoyed and shocked, he knows that the kids mean well. they love him as much as he loves them, and that’s all that matters. honestly, he’s more than glad and happy that they were able to warm up to kyungsoo so quickly and are already close to him. 

for jongin, his family has always been everything. 

other than the fact that his sister already knew about kyungsoo, it was important for his boyfriend to be properly introduced to his family, especially his mother. kyungsoo is someone who’s easy to get along with, so it did not really take all that long for his family to dote on him and treat him as if he’s always been part of the family. 

truly, words couldn’t describe the feeling that he felt when he saw kyungsoo interacting with his mother, sharing cooking recipes and giggling over his embarrassing childhood photos and stories. if there weren’t other people in the room, he would’ve pulled him into a hug and covered the pretty smile with his own mouth. 

so, really, he’s eternally grateful for having such a loving family. 

and, yes, that includes kyungsoo now.

“okay! who wants to play hide and seek while we wait for uncle to finish cooking?”

“me! me!” 

-

when the kids have gone back home, he pads back to the kitchen to find his boyfriend silently washing the plates. he presses against kyungsoo, his front to the man’s back. 

kyungsoo glances back at him with a smile. 

“hi.”

“hi, pretty uncle.” he replies back, winking. his boyfriend chokes out a laugh at his cheekiness. 

“so,” he starts, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist. “my sister said she might need us to babysit the kids again next week.”

“hmm. we don’t have a choice, do we?”

“no, not really.”

kyungsoo shakes his head before turning his head slightly to press a soft kiss to his jaw. “that’s fine. you need to make sure to not let them make such a huge mess when they’re playing, and if they do, you have to tell them to clean up.”

“of course.” pause. “what do you think about kids?” jongin asks, slowly. cautiously. 

they’ve talked about marriage before but never really about this. if you ask him, he’s not exactly sure if he wants kids. he likes playing with his niece and nephew, sure, but there’s a huge difference between that and having actual kids of his own. although he does know how to take care of kids, frankly, he just feels like he is not ready to take that step yet. for now, he’s okay with how things are. if he has assumed correctly, he thinks that it’s the same for kyungsoo, too.

kyungsoo shuts the tap off, turning around, still in his arms, before wrapping his arms around his waist. “like in general or…” 

“you know what i mean.”

“i don’t know. i’ve never really given it a lot of thought.” the man answers honestly. “i guess i like where we are now, jongin.”

he sighs in relief as he hugs his boyfriend. 

“me too.”

“i mean… we can always, you know, adopt a new puppy,” kyungsoo grins as they pull away, wiggling his eyebrows. jongin shuts him up with a kiss.

of course, jongin cannot say no to him.

he’s a simple man, really. 

whatever kyungsoo wants, he gives him exactly that, and more. 

**END**

**[bonus i]**

**from: boo-ya** **♡**

[picture]  
kyungsoo what’s this large package? lol just received it  
it’s under your name

 **to: boo-ya** **♡**

what??  
OHH  
ok !!!  
don’t open it yet !!!

 **from: boo-ya** **♡**

aww, is this a surprise gift for me? :)

 **to: boo-ya** **♡**

LMAOO   
i guess you can say that

 **from: boo-ya** **♡**

hmmm you’re acting sus

 **to: boo-ya** **♡**

don’t worry you’ll know soon hehe  
i’m already done w work btw !!!!  
i’ll head home quick <3

 **from: boo-ya** **♡**

okay! take care. see you soon baby <3

-

kyungsoo scratches the back of his neck, feeling awkward at the silence that falls upon them. his boyfriend was excited to see what he had purchased but as soon as he tore open the box and revealed the content inside, he suddenly became quiet.

jongin’s mouth is formed into a thin line and his arms are crossed as he stares at the packets of frozen clams and eels in front of him, enough to fill them for a month.

“um,” the taller man starts, “are you trying to tell me something, baby?” he asks, swallowing heavily, his shoulders deflated.

his eyes widen at that. frantic, he reaches over to grab his boyfriend’s arm, shaking it lightly. 

“hey, don’t take it _that_ way! i bought them because it’s good for our health.” 

“am i _that_ bad in bed?”

he can’t help it. he bursts into laughter, clutching onto his stomach as he rests his forehead against his boyfriend’s chest. 

jongin turns to him, eyebrows furrowed. 

“why are you laughing!” he demands with a small huff, but he actually sounds more amused than anything. 

he leans back and wraps his arms around jongin’s neck, playing with the man’s hair. he presses a kiss on jongin’s pouty mouth. 

“baby, it’s not like that. my relative who lives in the coastal area asked if i wanted some seafood, and i said yes. it’s really good for our health.” he explains softly, pressing another kiss because there’s no way he is satisfied with just one. jongin’s expression softens. “sorry, i didn’t mean to hurt your ego or anything.”

jongin lifts him up to place him on the counter, kissing him harder this time. 

“besides,” he breathes out as they pull away seconds after. jongin kisses like his life depends on it. he kisses like it’s their first time, even though they have kissed plenty of times before. his kisses always leave him breathless and wanting more. “if you were bad in bed, i wouldn’t be asking for it every day, right?” 

“well, you’re just insatiable. how did you _survive_ sleeping next to me every night?” 

he flushes in embarrassment, but tries to smirk because he knows it riles his boyfriend up.

“i have my ways. wouldn’t you like to know?” he hops off the counter and grabs his boyfriend’s wrist with a suggestive grin, intending to drag him to their bedroom. he really is insatiable.

jongin halts in his track. 

“should we go eat some eels first?” the man suddenly asks, looking concerned. 

he bursts into laughter once more.

**[bonus - ii]**

kyungsoo has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. 

he has his phone in his hand. the audio of a woman saying ‘ _tell me how you know your boyfriend won’t cheat on you without telling me how you know your boyfriend won’t cheat on you_ ’ blasts through the tik tok app that he has opened, and he tiptoes outside of his bedroom, walking towards jongin who has his back hunched towards him. 

“i’m going to bed. you wanna come?” he asks his boyfriend out loud, slowly stepping closer. before jongin, there are various pieces of legos scattered across their coffee table. he lets out a silent wince when he steps on a stray piece.

“you should head to bed first, baby. see, i started working on this super cool lego ducati model earlier to pair with the lego harley davidson model that i did the other day. the one i showed you, remember? and i’ve made almost 6 sets now. i’m really, really close to finishing it. it just needs some more pieces for the body. then, once they’re all put together, _voilà_! it will become something like this. look!”

jongin turns around with the biggest grin, albeit slightly tired, grin on his face, holding the lego box to show the bike model. his hair is sticking up in all different directions, and he looks different than the well-kept, dashing, smart looking jongin that most people would know. 

he looks like the jongin that kyungsoo loves and adores so much. 

“baby?” 

this is _his_ jongin.

he places his phone on the table and jumps onto the couch, crushing his boyfriend into a hug.

“wait, were you filming me? is it for one of your tik toks again? you’ve been really obsessed with that app. it’s kind of unhealthy.” his boyfriend asks after a moment has passed, surprise clear in his voice. it’s almost automatic, how the man’s arms immediately wrap around his waist before pulling him in his lap. 

“yes,” he replies easily. one of his hands darts up to run through jongin’s messy hair, enjoying the feeling of the soft strands in between his fingertips. “i’ll show you the video later. but is it okay if i post it?”

jongin grabs the hand and gives it a kiss before resting it against his chest. the feeling of the man’s heartbeat makes him feel all sorts of warm. 

“sure. i give you my permission.”

“thank you.” he sighs in content, snuggling into jongin’s chest. he can’t help but feel his boyfriend up. jongin has gone to the gym a lot lately, and it shows. “i love you.”

jongin kisses his head. “i love you too.”

he removes himself and stands up, already disliking the absence of jongin’s arms around him. 

“so… do you really not wanna come to bed?” 

his boyfriend gives him a look. 

“baby, i told you i still have to finish this.” 

the man gestures to the legos on the coffee table with a small apologetic smile. he tries not to look at the mess behind them too much, refusing to even think about how much cleaning up will be done tomorrow.

he nods and leans down to kiss his boyfriend on the forehead before going back to their bedroom. as he closes the door shut behind him, he is struck with an idea.

-

five minutes later, he comes out of the bedroom again with his phone in his hand.

“baby.” he calls out, hiding his smirk. 

jongin puts down his lego pieces and turns around. with a small huff, he says, “yes, baby, what is it…” his words trail off as his eyes widen comically, taking in the sight before him. “is this… one of those tik tok trends?”

kyungsoo nods and licks his lip with a shy laugh, rubbing his bare stomach. there’s a heavy blush on his cheeks from the way his boyfriend looks at him. he can _feel_ what the other man is thinking, and it makes him feel a little breathless. the stare is almost penetrating through him, leaving heat on every exposed surface of his skin. 

despite wanting to run back into the bedroom in embarrassment, he collects himself, swallowing thickly, and says, “you still wanna play with your legos when you… can play with me?” his free hand slithers down from his chest to his stomach and then drops lower. he sees how his boyfriend’s eyes follow the trail, gaze turning heated. 

this is definitely _not_ going to be posted on tik tok. 

wordlessly, jongin puts the legos down and marches towards him. 

“okay. let’s have some fun, then.”

he doesn’t have time to react when the man lifts him up to throw him over his shoulder, giving his ass a soft smack.

he lets out a surprised yelp.

“jongin! ah. _jongin._ ” 

-

“wait, you’re looking for beds again? didn’t you just buy one not long ago?” 

jongin clears his throat awkwardly, ignoring his co-worker as he scrolls through the bed frame section on the ikea website.

at his silence, chris’s mouth falls open. 

“so you guys _really_ broke the bed!” 

**END (for real this time)**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! sorry that it's super short wish it could be longer :( ANYWAY the tiktok scene is inspired by this [titkok](https://twitter.com/_Glintofsilver/status/1347888181312684033?s=20)
> 
> btw i'm on twt @kainnuendyo (but u probably clicked it from my tweet so.. um.. yeah why do i always put my @ again idk)


End file.
